Searching for Peace
by TarotTerra
Summary: Warren's been acting odd latly...Will intends to find out. And who the Hell is Blair? Slash Warning. W/W. Minor Character Death.
1. Lying through my Teeth

Searching for Peace.

A Sky High Fan fiction.

By IcyEmo15

I Own Nothing!!!! okay now that that's out of the way, on with the Story!!

"WARREN! HEY WAIT UP!"

William Steven Stronghold's Voice boomed across the Café, Drawing the attention of the other students. The Boy that said William Stronghold was attempting to contact was Warren Alexander Peace, or you know….Me. And Don't tell anyone that my middle name is Alexander….and Don't tell anyone that I know Will's middle name. It's not something I should be bragging about. Or….you know….even know about.

"WARREN!" He Cried sounding annoyed. Probably because I'm still walking away as if I can't hear him. Well to be honest my music is playing kinda loud…and his voice was kinda muffled and….and I jut don't really want to talk to him, cuz I know he's gonna bitch at me for skipping the first two blocks.

"WARRRREEEN!!" It was a little more whined this time…and Closer.

"WARREN!" Okay now he was Harping. Oh! Shit…hand on my shoulder. He's got me. Using his super strength and spun me around. He looked angry.

"I've been calling you forever!"

"I didn't notice" I said dully as I pulled off my oversized headphones, as if they where the reason I didn't answer.

"oh….right….well I was wondering where the hell you where this morning?"

"Slept in" bullshit

"And why are you skipping lunch?"

"Not Hungry" that's also Bullshit….I can't afford to have lunch today.

"oh….so…the thing is…well….me and the Gang….where wondering…" Awww lookit he's stuttering…that's so cute. I mean! uh…An-annoying! It's annoying!

"Spit it out Stronghold" I say sharply.

"Wannacometothemovieswithus?" Will asked quickly.

"I don't speak moron, stronghold"

"I said…Wanna Come to the Movies with us?"

"Can't"

"w-why not?" He asked looking upset.

"Working" okay! That one is not BS! So oneday, when he asks me 'was everything you ever said to me a complete lie!?!' I can reply 'NO! I did have to Work that one night when I wish I could have gone to the movies with you and your geeky friends!'

"b-but you've been working every night this week…" He mumbled. How did he know that? How could he possibly know that!?

"How do you know that?"

Red flushed his face as he responded. "I…I just happen to run by the Paper Lantern when I j-jog after Dinner…" okay I know that's bull! I know that he has a Tread mill in his attic! So why Jog past the paper Lantern!? It's about a Mile away form his house! Oh shit…I can't call him on this one…he can't know that I know that his reason is total Bull! He'd want to know why I know that his reason is total Bull! Oh shit….he's starring at me funny now…quick! Reasons for working more than before! REASONS!!!!

"I need the cash" Smooth Warren. Very smooth. well it aint Bull...like Wills Crappy little cover....Lying isn't one of his superpowers.

"oh…well…Maybe after the Movie we can drop by the Paper Lantern? Catch you after your shift?" That's no good either! Blair is Gonna be there!

"I'm Working the late shift. Gonna be there till about 2"

"Shit man…no wonder you've been sleeping in."

"Yeah…look I gotta book it…"

"oh…cool…catch you later"

"Later Stronghold" I said turning around and heading out the large double doors, It's going to be a Long Night.

So? What do you all think? Love it? Hate It? Want more of it?

Who is this Blair that Warren doesn't want the Gang to meet? How does Will know that Warren's been working everynight? And What Does Warren need the cash for? Find out! on another Episode of _Searching for Peace_!

Laters! _IcyEmo15_


	2. Kicked Out

_Searching for Peace!_

_Chapter 2_

_By IcyEmo15_

_I Own Nothing! Now with that Said on with the Show!!_

_P.S. I was just re-watching my Copy of the Movie and Will's middle Name isn't really Steven…it's Theodor. It's said in the Scene where the Commander is talking to him in the Sanctum after the Fight vs. Warren. Okay All clear? I'm Not Sure how to Edit the other Chapter yet so it'll just stay like that for now. OKAY! DONE NOW!_

You Know? Who needs sleep anyway? I Mean it's only midnight, right? Who Care's if I'm shopping at Midnight? Alright sp what if the Dude behind the counter is giving me a really weird look, but it's not Like I'm Buying Condoms or anything like that! Okay….The things that I'm Buying kind of Suggest the Lack of Condom usage…but Fuck you! I'm Still a Virgin! Alright that's not something a 17 year old should be proud of….but Still!

After Paying for the Outrageously Overpriced things I need to buy I start walking home. A Few blocks away from the little All night corner store is a Run down and Shabby looking apartment building, Home. Dodging the homeless and the druggies I make it to the little Crappy two room apartment and Flip the Light switch.

Nothing Happens. I frown and Flip the Switch a Few More Times. Nothing. I look down and Under my Feet is a Pile of Letters from the Letter Slot.

FINAL NOTICE! From the Power Company. FINAL NOTICE! From Child services. EVICTION NOTICE! From the Land lord. Shit.

Placing the shopping bags down and fumbling through the Dark I find Blair asleep in my room, snoring softly. She's So cute when she Sleeps.

Sighing softly to myself I make my way around the House packing all the things both Blair and I own into a Duffle bag, so we can leave the Next morning quickly.

Dropping to the Couch I rub my eyes tiredly, Something my Mother said to me a While ago came to mind. _'life's a Bitch, Warren. Then you Die' _I was about 6 years old when she told me that. It was After one of her Mean Customers came over, He beat her so badly she couldn't see out of her left eye for a week. And How true she was….Life is A Bitch. And then you Die. Then She Died.

I Close my eyes and Tune out the sound of Tough Sex next Door. Tune out the Sound of the Traffic outside. Tune out the Sound my Crying. And Fall into the Abyss.

I knock For the 8th time on the back door of the Paper Lantern. I Hear yelling in Chinese from Inside before the Door was Flung open. Mrs Jang Stood there looking extremely Mad and Dishevelled.

"What you Want Wa'en!?" She yelled in a heavy Accent.

"I Got Kicked out…Can I stay here?" I Asked with my best kicked puppy look.

She Sighed and shook her head softly. "Only 'cuz you Nice boy Wa'en! One Week! One Week than you out!" She said shaking a Finger at me.

Bowing my Head slightly I shuffle my way inside with Blair in my Arms and the Large Duffle bag and my School backpack over my shoulder. I follow her up the Stairs to their Home about the Restaurant. She leads me to a Tiny little Room at the end of the hall and leaves to find me a Sleeping bag. Dropping the Duffle bag on the Ground, I sigh and can't help but Imagine living life on the Streets with Blair. With no other Option in sight I Sigh.

"I'll Cross that bridge when I met it…..then I'll Burn it to bits." I Mumbled to myself as Blair begins to stir. She looks up at me with her Large Amber Eyes and It's like she knows just what's going on, And She trust me to do what ever I can to Make it by.

"I love you Blair." I mumbled. Just then Mrs. Jang Comes back with a Thin Looking Sleeping back in hand. She Throws it into the Middle of the Empty Room.

"Don't you have School Wa'en?! Why you not go! Is important! Can't work here all rife!" She Cried sounding displeased.

"I'll go soon….but I have one more Favour to ask."

"What Now? Want Runch Money!?"

"No…not that. I need you to look after Blair while I'm gone." I took Note of her unhappy expression.

"I promise I'll be right back! Please! I need this" I beg.

"Not that…boy your Age should not deal with all this. Too much for young boy rike you" She said sadly.

"It's No Big Deal…just…please…look after Blair for a few hours?"

She Nodded and picked Blair out of my Arms. "She Good Girl…Nice to Talk to in Kitchen!" She Smiled.

I Smile at Mrs Jang and Bow before Kissing Both the Girls on their Cheeks before Running off carrying my backpack with me.

Running after the Bus was not something I really enjoy doing. It makes me Mad.

Growling at everyone who dared Snicker at me. The Few who did tried to sink into their Seat and A few actually Did. Making my way down the aisle I smirk inside as the Kids who where sitting on the back seat moved away.

After the flight to School I push my way past everyone and towards to the Front Steps. Grabbing my Favourite Spot I unzip my bag and pull out my Homework for First block and quickly begin rushing through it. I only got Half Finished before the Bell Rang. Sighing in Anger I shove it all Angrily back into my black backpack and stormed my way inside. The Inside of the school was warmer that usual, but that's because the Weather is Clearing up and it's been really sunny lately. I strip off my leather Jacket and Shove it in my Locker before heading to Gym. One of the Only Classes I have with Will.

He Smiled so brightly at me as he ran towards me in his typical Colours. Red White and Blue. I can't help but feel upset. He's Smiling and happy as if this world and everything in it is wonderful.

"WARREN!" He Cried as he stopped in front of me. "Hey! You made it to Gym today" He noted.

"Yeah" I mumbled looking unimpressed. "Brilliant deduction, Sherlock"

"Haha" He Said Dryly. "So…how was Work last Night?" He asked.

"No Different than Normal."

"Really? No Practical Douche-tacular Customers?"

"Will….everyone is Douche. Everyone" I said as we headed into the Change room.

A few people inside wave and Smile at Warren and Ignore me all together.

"Not everyone…I'm Not a Douche….you're Not a Douche"

"Stronghold….I'm the Biggest Douche of all." I say as I unbutton my black short sleeve shirt and pull it off, and leave my blood red Tank top that I was Wearing underneath.

"Don't say that…you're a Cool Dude." Will Said Pulling off his Red and White Stripped tee-shirt.

"I Think I'm more of a Hot Dude" I joke a bit as I pull off my baggy and Worn Jeans, with the chains hanging off the Side. Leaving myself in baggy black boxers.

"That Too." Will said sounding a little distracted.

"What was that?" I ask looking over at him. He has this really dazed looked on his face and he's blushing really badly.

"Huh?….oh! N-nothing…just…you know…Hot…and Fire…with the Flames that are hot" He Rushed.

"Okay then…Weirdness factor just went over nine thousand" I mumbled pulling on my large knee length black cargo Shorts.

Will quickly got Changed into red shorts and a Blue and White football style Shirt.

"let's Just go…Boomer will boom if we're late" He said before dashing out of the Change room door. I raise an Eyebrow but follow behind him a lot slower. Everyone had gathered on the bleachers as Boomer made his way into the middle of the room to once again explain the rules of Save the Citizen.

I sit next to Will, who looked uncomfortable and sweaty. That's odd…he hasn't even done anything gym related yet… Oh Well….the Weirdness of Will Of continues.

_Huh? HUH!? Love it? Like It? Hate it? REVIEW AND LET YOU'R VOICES BE HEARD!!!_

_LOL Will's got a hard on for Warren in Underwear! Teehee!!_

_Well…Later Days! IcyEmo15_


	3. Warren and Will! Sitting in a Tree!

Searching for Peace Chapter 3

By IcyEmo15

I'm SO sorry if I mad anyone angry with the fact that Mrs Jang had a Heavy Accent in the last Chapter. I am not racist ! My Best Friend is Chinese! And I'm Italian! And Half my Family lives on the Native Reserves! I am not Racist! Also…watching the Movie once more. I noticed another Flaw that I made in the last Chapter. Sky High Has Uniforms for Gym Class….but Fuck that! I hate Uniforms.

-Another Side note, I Spoke to my Chinese Friend and she hade a Great Laugh about it all! So it's all good!

OMGPAGEBREAKOMGPAGEBREAK

"Mr. Peace. F! Again!" Medulla yelled in his high pitched voice of his. "I Don't know what to do with you Mr. Peace! You where Never my Top student, but at least you passed!" He Rambled on. I Tune him out as I tend to do more often then not. "DETENTION!" He Yelled before going to grade another Students work.

I Sigh and place my oversized earphones back on. Burn Burn by Lost Prophets blast loudly as I ignore the World. I only noticed the bell rang when the other students stand up and start leaving. I'm the last to leave as everyone rushed to the Cafeteria. Ignoring the Masses I made my way outside to eat the Pitiful Lunch I got on the Way to School from a Corner Store.

Spring was in the Air and everything was growing and becoming all Pretty and Shit. The School Campus has a lot of Sakura Trees, also known as Cherry Blossom Trees, but I like the Japanese Culture so I read up on it as much as I can. But Any way, back on topic. The Sakura Trees are in Bloom and I guess to some people it'd be pretty, but to me All I see is Cotton Candy covers Trees. I hate the Colour Pink. I really Do. And it's everywhere! Inhaling Sharply I make my Way toward on of the few Oak trees and climb it. It's against the Rules but what ever. After Hiding myself in the Middle section of the tree, I lean my back against the Trunk and pull out the book I was reading and Munch on my Crappy little B.L.T. Sandwich from the corner store.

It was Pretty Quiet in the Tree for a while before I heard some rustling from behind me. Freezing mid bite, I place my book on my lap and light my now free hand on fire.

" 'ho ish it?" I ask through a Mouthful of Food.

"Just Me" Came a Frightfully familiar Voice.

" 'ung-old!" I growl as Will comes out from the other side of the tree and to a branch next to mine. I swallow the mouthful in one gulp…ow…that hurts!

"Didn't Your Mother teach you not to talk with you're mouthful?" He asked raising an eyebrow in humour.

I wince. "No." I Snap and begin to pack up my bag.

"Whoa! It was a Joke! Don't Leave Damnit!"

"Don't talk about my mother" I growled.

"Okay…no mommy Talks…happy?"

"No"

"oh….why?"

"none of your Fucking business"

"Come on Warren! You can tell me…I promise"

"No."

"Please?"

"no"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseee?"

"Goddamnit Stronghold!" He was using the puppy dog pout! Shit!! I can't resist! NOOO!!!

"Pwease?"

"oh god" I groan placing my face in my hands. "mymothersdead"

"..w-what?"

"My Mother is Dead"

"oh my god…Warren…when?"

"Few months…"

"I d-don't mean to be insensitive…but…how?" He asked softly moving closer towards me.

"AIDS…HIV…Child Birth…They Don't really know." no…they really don't….but they don't do proper Autopsies for Whores.

"Child birth?"

I froze. No…I wasn't….I shouldn't….I can't be saying this! I cant!

"I've got to Go" I said hurriedly as I start to climb down the Tree.

"Wait! Warren!"

"Stronghold?" I growled coldly. He seems a bit taken back…like he's scared of me…again.

"y-yeah?"

"You Tell anyone…And I will Kill you"

He Gulped audibly. "G-got it"

With out another Word I storm off, ramming a Few freshmen's out of my way.

I think I'll skip the Rest of Today…I can't even think right now.

OMGPAGEBREAKPMGPAGEBREAK

The Cold night air seems to pass me by, leaving me Untouched and burning. Peeling off my Leather jacket I throw it into the open back door of the Kitchens. Angry yelling about speeding up an Order, or getting another Order where drifting out into the Cold air, as well as the Smell of Noodles and Rice and Other Foods from the Menu. In one hand I held a small rectangular Box and in the Other Was a small rolled piece of paper with the Edge burning slowly, a Toxic smell and Smoke flying off into the Cold Air. Placing the Cigarette to my lips I inhaled and hold my breath as the Smoke burns my lungs harshly. Laughter….someone said something funny inside but I didn't catch it. I watch from the back ally as Cars and busses speed past the small opening between the buildings. If I where any other person my Ass and Arms would be Frozen stiff, but I'm not normal…the Frozen concrete that I choose to rest my firmly toned ass on was no problem…the Fire is running in my Veins mom…it's all from you…it's all For you. The Smoke in my Lungs just adds to the humour off it all…as I sit here in the Cold, my Blood and Insides on Fire, Smoke Escaping from my Mouth and into the Sky only serve to Contrast with me frozen and beating heart. I Got my Powers from you Mom. You are….where….the Great Fire goddess! Then when they took dad away…you lost it all…you didn't fight Crime anymore…you became Crime…but not the Super kind…you Smoked everything mom…you breathed So much smoke it seemed like you where a Dragon and the house was your Cave…then we Lost that house…we got the Apartment that I just Lost…Sorry about that by the way…you worked to get that Apartment…but you where always working, Working to Feed me, and your habits. Strange men that you brought home all the Time…each one saying mean things and hurting you…then they'd give you Money and leave…as if that made it all better. Each time I wondered…'would this one be my new Dad?' but they never stayed long. After a few years….you stopped bringing them Home…but I know you still worked like that. I know you Did….until last Spring…Last Spring you started staying home…and You got a Job at the Corner Store…I was so happy…I thought you where Cleaning up. Until you told me why…you told me that once it was over you'd go back to work…back on the Streets. But you died just as it ended. You Died Mom! You Died and Left me with your Mess! I Hate you! I hate you!!

"Wa'en!"

"What Mrs. Jang?"

"Come get you sista! She Cry for you!"

"Coming."

You left me with your mess again mom. But….at least this one is something I can Love.


	4. A Hostile Home?

It's been a Week Since I've gone to school. I just Can't Find anyone to look after Blair, and I Can't take her to School with me.

I Don't Know What to do….If we stay out here any longer…We Might make it through the Summer if we Don't Starve but I don't want it to be like This! It Shouldn't Be like this!

"Warren?"

I freeze. No….No please No….Anybody but him.

"Warren Peace?"

"…"

"Warren! It's Me! It's Will!"

I know that…. God do I know that….

"Why Haven't you been at school? I've missed you…" He Mumbled running a Hand through his Light brown wavy hair.

"I can't go anymore…"

"Why Not!? You never hurt anyone!"

"It's not that"

"Well then why not!?"

"I Just Can't"

"Warren….Please…Talk to me."

"I Just Can't Go…"

"Warren….Why not?"

"I can't Leave Blair."

"Blair? W-whose Blair?" He Sounded confused. Just then the tiny little bundle in my Arms started to Cry and Wiggle about. It Must have been Quite A Shock, because the Bundle looked like my Jacket, just All rolled up.

"This is Blair….She's my Sister" I said Revealing her little Face. Big Fat Tears Rolling down her face, her Tiny fists Clenched as She Wailed.

"Your…your Sister?" He Asked in Disbelief. "Whoa…I mean…Whoa…"

"you Already said that Stronghold" I Said as I tried to Calm down the infant.

"So…you can't Go to School because you have to look after Blair…and you're out here on the Streets because….?"

"I couldn't pay the Rent…and Ms. Jang Can't Keep us anymore."

"You're Homeless…with a Baby."

"Yes"

"oh my god….I thought that having Pimples was a Problem."

I snorted back a Laugh. That's so Will.

"So…where are you going to be Staying?" He Asked uneasily.

"umm…." I Look around at the Other Bums in the Allies around us. "Maybe here for A While…Might try and Find a Nicer Ally when the Bad Weather comes in…"

"What!? You're Really Just gonna Live here Like a Street Bum!?!" He Cried aghast.

"I Don't have much other Choice…" I mutter

"Yes you do!"

"I do?"

"You Can Stay with me!" He Grinned happily.

One Thing Lead to Another and The Next Thing I know…Will And I where standing Just outside his house. It's Only then that I notice how out of Place I look. Greasy hair, Unwashed Skin, Dirty Covered Cloths, large duffle bag over my Shoulder, And A Baby in my Arms. Will Looks like he belongs….and He Does… Clean fresh cut Hair, Nice clean Cloths, and Prefect Skin….I don't know what he was Talking about with the Zit Problem…. He Hasn't got any….on his Face at least….Eww What if he Has Backnee?! You know…Back Acne. Acne on his Back. That's Just Nasty. Oh right….Back on Topic.

"Well…Here we Are." He Grinned happily.

"hm"

"oookay….Well Come on!" He Said as he Walked up the Nice Clean cement path Surrounded by Fresh cut Grass. Leading to a Pretty Little Neat Looking House. God I feel out of Place.

He Knocked on the Door, and Both his Parents opened it a Minute Later.

"Will! You Brought a Friend over!" His Mother Cried happily.

"Hello, I'm Steve Stronghold" Said his Father Hold Out a Hand for me to Shake.

"Warren Peace" I said, Ignoring the Hand, Knowing as Soon As I said my Name he'd retract it. And Low and Behold he Did.

"Warren Peace….Baron Battles Boy?"

"Sorta"

He Seemed really Angry and About to hit me, Until Will Stepped in.

"DAD!" He Cried. "Warren Needs our Help."

"Help? Sweetie Whatever For?" His Mother asked like I wasn't Alive.

"Can We Please Take this inside?" Will begged with his puppy Eyes, oh god, his Puppy eyes. Big Blue Eyes Gazing up at them Hopefully.

His Mother Sighed. "All right…" She Said stepping Back to let both of us in.

"Thank you Mom."

"Thank you Mrs Stronghold" I mumbled stepping in, I didn't Get too far though, for a Large warm Hand Landed on my Shoulder.

"Let my Take you're Coat…Warren" He Grated out, like my very Name was Something foul. His Eye's on the Jacket Wrapping my Sister From view. I guess if you had a Paranoid enough of a Mind, you may think it could look like a Bomb.

"It's Fine Sir." The Hand Squeezed harder to the Point where I was Bruising. Me! I don't Bruise.

"I…Insist." He Said Firmly.

"Sir, I really Can't"

"Hand over the Jacket, you Little…"

"Steve!"

"Dad!" Two Voices Cried at the Same time in Shock. Mr. Stronghold let go of my Shoulder Instantly and brushed past me, towards what looked like a Living room.

"Come on, let's…talk" He Said tensely.

"Dad, Warren is not here to Blow up the House. He Really Needs our help!" Will Cried following his Dad into the Living room.

Mrs Stronghold placed a kind and Gentle Hand on my shoulder and lead me into the room. Mrs Stronghold went and Sat on the couch with her Husband. Will sat on a Chair on my right. I look around me and Just behind me a bout a foot away from me is another Chair, Matching the one Will was sitting on. Letting my Bag Fall to the Floor I slowly and uneasily Sink into the overly stuffed Chair. I Had to be Careful. Blair fell asleep on the way here, and Any sudden movements might wake her up, I really Don't want her Crying again. I held the Jacket Covered Baby to my Chest, afraid that Warrens Father might jump up and They and Rip her away From me.

"So Warren, Why do you need our help?" Mrs Stronghold Asked gently.

"Umm….well you see…I lost my home" the Room was Silent.

"Why Don't you just go live with you're mother?" Mr. Stronghold Said looking unfazed. "Surly the Fire Goddess isn't that Frozen"

"I can't Sir." I Said Looking at the Coffee Table dividing Will and I from his Parents.

"And Just why not?"

"She Died 7 months ago."

"oh." He Said simply. "Well Why Doesn't the Rest of your Family Come look after you?"

"My Mothers Family Doesn't want anything to do with me…And My Father is an Orphan."

"How Is you Father?" He Asked with a Smirk. His Wife gasped and Hit him on the Arm.

"Steve!"

"I wouldn't know Sir. I haven't seen him sense I was 5." I Said Emotionlessly.

"So…Warren…How did you're Mother Die?"

"Aids….HIV….and Some other things"

"Got them From you're Father no doubt."

"From her Job."

"Umm…Warren, I've been saving people longer than you're mother Did and I don't have any of those…Illness." Mrs Stronghold Said Smoothly, like Saving people was the Only Job superheroes had.

"my Mother became Inactive once my Father was Thrown in Jail…She Couldn't get a regular Job. So she became a Prostitute"

Will and His Mother Gasped in surprise. His Father looked unfazed still.

"So she Died a Whore"

"Steve!"

"Dad!"

I Clenched my teeth in fury. "Sir, In all Do Respect, My Mother did what she did to keep me alive."

"I'm Sure she did"

"Warren." Will Cut in. "Why don't you tell them about Blair?"

"Blair? Whose Blair?" His Mother asked looked lost and Confused.

"Probably his Slut of a Girlfriend" spat Mr Stronghold.

"She's the Other Thing my Mother Died From" I Said, Unwrapping the Jacket and Reliving my Little Baby Sister to the Room. Her short black Hair in two little Pig tails on either side of her Head and he Chubby little baby body clad in a Pair of Pink Feetie Pyjamas. Her Golden Eyes Closed in Sleep as she suckled on her little Pink thumb. "She's my Sister" I said calmly.

"oh"


	5. Green Baby Shit!

Sorry it took me so long Guys….I would have written sooner but I am recovering from a Really Painful trip to the Dentist office. Apparently I need two Fillings, One in each Side of my lower Jaw, and A Night guard, because I grind my teeth in my Sleep so much that I no longer have any k9 teeth, they are so Flat you can't tell them apart from the others….but aside from my Dreams of being a Vampire being Shot down….I also have had a New Distraction. DRAWN TOGETHER!!! The Worlds First Ever Animated Reality TV show, EVER!!! I just watched 2 Seasons Straight in 2 Days and I can't Stop!! It's so Funny!!

But Yeah anyway, Enough whoring old Cancelled TV shows. On with the Chapter!!!

IcyEmo15, Terra.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I swear to god Blair. No-one else is aloud to see your Vag. But me until you are at least 25 years old" And all I get is A joyful Giggle from her as I change her Diaper in the Stronghold family's Bathroom. The Little Girls Large Golden Coloured Eye's Blink up at me happily as I do a Task most 17 year old boy's would never do voluntarily.

I Can hear soft mumbled coming from the Family room. I know that Mr. Stronghold is reluctant to let me stay, but Mrs. Stronghold pulled the 'Save all humanity' Card and He gave in, though I think he may try and kill me in my Sleep. As long as he doesn't Touch Blair I'm Happy.

A Soft Knock on the Bathroom door. "Warren? Can I come in?"

"If you can stand the Smell of Green Baby Shit" Really it's a Nasty Smell, The Babies can't Digest Whole food so they Eat baby formula and Milk and It really makes the Nastiest Smell when they shit it all back out. So Discussing.

"It's Green?" He asked from behind the Door.

"you bet"

"Ewww"

"I'm The one Cleaning it up."

"Right…" The Door Creaked open and the Little brown head of his poked in. His Face instantly became distorted in Disgust as the Smell assaulted him.

"Warned you" I quirk a Smile. He doesn't really say anything as he walks in and Coughs slightly. "Why are you braving the horrors of Green baby Shit? I got it Covered…."

"Umm…well I kinda Wanna Learn how…" Came a mumbled response.

"And why might I ask?"

"Well…you might not be there when She needs a Change…and I Wanna Learn how."

"If, and I mean IF, because I doubt this scenario will ever have to play out, but IF I am gone when she needs a Change….your Mother Cleaned your Diapers, she probably still knows how."

"I just wanna know how in case of an Emergency! Okay!?" He Said Voice cracking a bit at the End of his sentence. The Room became awkwardly Silent. "So…why is it Green?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Warren! You're Back!" Said the African American boys as he held out a closed fist, I taped it with my own.

"Good to be back, Popsicle"

"It just hasn't been the Same without cha, flame dude. In the Really Baaaaad way." said Zach.

"Thanks Glow-stick." I said Dryly.

"Yeah I mean, Will was a Total Mess with out you dude"

I raised an eyebrow. Really now? Will Stronghold missed me? Me?

"Really now…." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah! He got here real Early each day trying to Find you as ya came on the Bus and when ya never made it he moped around all day, pouting and Stuff"

"hmmm." That's Interesting. Really Interesting. And Good to know. I Smirk a little on the Inside. Will missed me.

___________________________________________________________-

Sorry it's so short Children….but if you'r Interested. I'm Writing a Harry Potter Fic. Called Bad Habit!

And It's really off to a Long Start! It's already at 4 Pages long! Not like the Two Pages this on is!! *Growls in hatred* I really wanted to Write more….But I got all I could think of for this Chapter. I am Soooo Sorry.

Also I want to Thank everyone who Favs this Story, Leaves a Review and even Watches to see when I update! I love you guys all so much! *big huge internet hug* you Guy's have no idea how much you've all busted my Ego!

Well….That's all see you Next Time!


	6. I'm Home

Searching for Peace.

Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as much as I'd like to but I must tell you all that I have a Life aside from my Fandom's. I want to Speed time with my Boyfriend, I need to stay in shape, I have to speed time with Friends and my parents are Making me study because Exams are Next Week!

For a While Everything was Pretty Normal. Josie (She get's mad if I call her Mrs Stronghold) Is a Great help with taking Care of Blair, and Will is always eager to help out too.

Blair got the Guest Bedroom converted into a Nursery and after a Good Solid Weekend cleaning out the Attic, I'm now living there.

Mr. Stronghold (I don't even really want to call him Steve….The Thought Scares me) is getting a Little bit better…though mostly he just Ignores me.

The Whole Family helped me Break my Smoking Habit By the way. I wanted to quite because I can't hurt Blair like that.

Speaking of Blair, It turns out she got some powers too. About a Month after we moved, Josie was Burping her and she spat this HUGE ball of Fire at the wall and lit a picture on fire. That made myself and Will laugh really hard, And Josie and even Mr. Stronghold Joined in when I told them I did the Same thing when I was her Age.

Today is Blair's Second Birthday. We're all celebrating and the Like. Will's got clown makeup on and a big red nose. Josie is dressed up like Minnie Mouse. I've got a Pair of Bunny ears on and Mr. Stronghold has a Mickey Mouse costume on. He may not like me, but I really think he likes Blair.

Blair's happy giggles fill the entire house as she runs about while Will chases her with a squeaker Horn. I'm in the living room cleaning up the Wrapping paper from the Gifts that she got and Josie is in the Kitchen Getting the Cake Ready.

As I crawl around getting the smaller bits and Pieces of Paper a Fell a Strong, warm hand Land on my shoulder. I look up and over my Shoulder at Mr. Stronghold.

"Mr. Stronghold sir?" I ask calmly.

"Warren…lets have a Talk." He said gesturing to the backyard.

"oh….okay" I said dropping the bag to follow him.

He slid the door shut behind him and turned to me.

"Warren…you've been living with us for almost 2 years now" He Started. "And I think that it's time this Ended"

What? Is he….is he Really kicking us out on the Day of Blair's birthday!? WHAT!?!?!

"Sir?" I ask for clarification.

"This whole…Mess between us"

"I'm afraid I don't understand sir."

"That, That whole 'sir' thing" He waved a Hand dismissively. "You and your Sister are like Family now. And I think I've waited too long to tell you that. You are Warren Peace, Not Barron Battle. And I should have Realised that sooner"

I smile up at the Man. "Thank you Mr. Stronghold"

"Ah ah ah! Nooope. None of that. That Name is Steve, Warren. Steve" he Smiled.

"Thank you….Steve" I held out a Hand and he Shook it firmly.

"Also Warren, on another note….If you and my Son are ever to get together, I suggest it be in your room, Will's is next to Blair's Room."

As I stood there Mouth gaping like a Fish he Smirked and headed inside.

'how did he…?' I ask myself as I ran my hand through my hair. The Sliding glass door opened once more and Will's Head poked out.

"Hey 'ren! Time for Cake!" He Smiled with his bright clown makeup and Comical Nose. His Smiled faded as he caught the Serious look on my face.

"Warren? Warren man what's wrong? Did my Dad-" He got cut off as I pressed my lips to his gently. After a while I pulled away and Smiled. "Come on Will. Time for Cake" I smile and head inside.

A few moments later a blushing Will runs inside and Josie starts laughing at the pair of us.

"Warren! Hahaha Will's Make up….it Smudged onto your lips! Heehehe" She giggled and soon the Whole house was Laughing and Giggling.

And this whole time I kept thinking one thing.

"I'm Home"


End file.
